Summer Dreams
by patatasbravas
Summary: Basically the same as the Kdrama, but Jan Di and Jun Pyo meet in the summer before the school year. Characters have a little more depth and have taken out the makjang elements. Don't worry, it will be the same cheesy and endearing story we all love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jan Di was running late. Her delivery window was going to close in two minutes. Sweat collecting down her back, she rushed into the nondescript office building in Gangnam. Well nondescript relative to the area. Outside of the opulent neighborhood, this building with a mix of angular and curved lines, and large glass panes would have definitely raised eyebrows. She signed into the security desk and waited patiently for her last customer.

Gleaming golden floor tiles and the intricately patterned ceiling gave a sophisticated old world glow to the whole building, contrary to the cold and minimalist trend that was so popular. Shinhwa headquarters was definitely impressive in it's scale and design, as befitting the massive conglomerate that permeated most of Korean daily life. Primarily a telecommunications company, they also owned hospitals, factories, made household appliances and invested in research and design. They had their hands in almost every industry. Although right now, Jan Di was amazed most by the air conditioning, it was refreshing. This place is nice, she thought. A little envious that people had the privilege to walk through the turnstiles and disappear into the elevators, off to take over the world.

This customer is really taking his time, she thought, thankfully it was her last order.

As she looked around the expansive lobby, she noticed a tall man walk across her line of vision. It was his tight, angry expression that caught her eye. It seemed like he could barely contain his emotions. For a split second she thought he was about to scream. Maybe I am not that envious anymore. Just then a bespectacled man with messy hair came up to Jan Di. "Mr. Seo Hyun Soo?" "Yes, yes, is this my porridge?".

Transaction complete, she reluctantly walked out of the air-conditioned building and back on to her bicycle. The tall angry man was already forgotten, just the memory of the golden, cool Shinhwa building remained.

Seoul in July was disgustingly hot and humid, especially in the afternoon. Jan Di had regretted taking on delivery duties for extra pay. The heat, the sweat and the traffic far outweighed the money and the cool places she got to see. Well, boss man needed the people and he was family so what could she do. She leisurely cycled down the narrow alley to avoid traffic. It was a longer route but it was mostly deserted since everyone was at work. An unexpected breeze caressed her hair. Jan Di let her mind wander, thinking about what she could do with her newly fattened wallet.

Turning the corner, a crossing pedestrian suddenly blocked her. Tyres screeched, Jan Di nearly fell. Righting herself, she glared at the man. He didn't even spare her a glance. "Excuse me, sir, I nearly fell you know", she blurted as he was walking away.

"Not my fault, you are supposed to slow down before a turn", he retorted, his back turned to her. "Well, you are supposed to look both ways before you cross" Jan Di, replied sheepishly. She had been daydreaming about her money after all.

At that, he stopped and looked at her. He was handsome and tall, suited in a fashionable pastel summer suit. It was that angry man from before, she realised. Although he looked more annoyed now. He was even more handsome head on, with his gaze on her, Jan Di grudgingly thought. He had slightly curly hair, dark eyes and prominent cheekbones. He would have fit right in with the aloof models on a runway.

Jan Di felt dizzy looking at him, especially since he was assessing her right back. She felt like she was going to be sneered at any minute. She felt self-conscious, she was probably covered in sweat and the smells of the city. Mentally shaking her head, Jan Di put her chin up and said, "Sorry, next time I will slow down but you should be more alert too"

At that, she quickly made to go back on her bike. "Why?", he replied. "Why should I?"

She looked at him, confused. He looked angry again, that same tense look that had caught her attention before. "So you don't get hurt."

"What if I want to get hurt." He stated petulantly. Jan Di stared at him, even more confused. He looked sad. Strange. Before at the lobby she thought he was gonna scream, now he looked like he was going to cry.

Jan Di was standing there, frozen. He scoffed and started walking away.

"Hey Mister", she called out urgently. She impulsively handed him a strawberry candy from her delivery bag and gave him a halfhearted "fighting".

Feeling discomfited, Jan Di made to get back on her bike.

"Hey, has your shift ended?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jan Di was feeling very uneasy, she was sitting outside a convenience shop, eating an ice cream. It would have been welcome if he wasn't sitting next to her.

Although why she had said yes to his question, she couldn't understand. He just looked so angry and sad, like a little boy. He reminded her of her little brother, Kang San.

She sneakily glanced at him. He was gloomily focussed on his ice cream. He hadn't uttered a single word for a while. She needed to extricate herself. He may be handsome and smartly dressed, but you never know. He could be a serial killer. He could be a con artist, a pickpocket. Jan Di surreptitiously checked if her wallet was still with her. Phew.

She opened her mouth to tell him she needed to go, she had a prior appointment, any excuse to leave. At that moment, he looked at her expectantly.

"You want to go to Han River? It will be much cooler and they have good hot dogs and it's not too far..." Jan Di trailed off as he stared at her. Shit, what are you doing girl, she berated herself.

Some time later, they arrived at the river. It had been a slow and quiet journey, as she had to walk alongside him with her bicycle. They had got their hot dogs and found a good spot under the shade. Soothing sounds of the river and people walking by surrounded them.

She did most of the heavy lifting in terms of talking, mostly let's go on this path, let's sit here, let's eat this. He looked cold and apathetic as he followed her. Strangely as time passed she felt more comfortable, almost forgetting his presence. He was like a marble column, part of the scenery.

Not that he wasn't eye-catching, many women that walked past noticed, most looked at him subtly, others outright stared.

Before long, Jan Di got hungry again and bought both of them some ramen. She made a lame joke about being rich from her delivery work when he protested. He didn't even smile politely. He was kind of rude, Jan Di had noticed, a little bit socially awkward. He seemed to be acting the way he wanted to. Not following a script the way most people do. She liked it.

When it got to early evening, Jan Di got up and told him she had to go home. He stood up and shook her hand and watched her walk away. She knew because she had turned around a few times. As she cycled home, she felt bittersweet. The whole encounter had seemed out of a novel, as if they were on an island apart from the real world. It had been simultaneously mundane and absurd.

She didn't know his name or anything about him. She wondered what he thought of her. Jan Di hoped she would see him again in a crowd, but at the same time he wouldn't see her. God she was being sentimental, I need to get a life, she laughed to herself.

Note to readers: This is my first ever story here. I am lacking in quite a few areas so please let me know how to improve in your feedback. My grammar, punctuation and spelling might be iffy sometimes so please be forgiving. I will work on that as the story progresses. Also, I will try and use US spelling and phrases as much as I can, but it doesn't come naturally to me. Again forgive me when that happens.

Also, this is gonna stay quite close to the drama, as I am not that original or talented. Just a few tweaks here and there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jun Pyo felt like shit, his stomach was an endless, heavy void.

This was the last year of high school, his last chance to do whatever he liked. After that he would be consumed with training to be a businessman, a chaebol, responsible and always a success. No room to fail. His uniform chafed on his neck, although it was made of the finest and softest material.

The summer was supposed to be the greatest but it turned out monotonous. The same old hedonism. Partying with Woo Bin and Yi Jung had been boring. The high adrenaline sports and sunny private island stays had only brought temporary relief. He got inexplicably angrier each day. It had gotten really bad when he had that disastrous meeting with his parents at the Shinhwa headquarters. They had laid out his whole life trajectory; undergraduate at Yonsei, postgraduate at Harvard Business, intern in New York, train in Tokyo, permanent position in Seoul. He couldn't reply, no words came out his mouth. His father at that point looked at him as if Jun Pyo was weak. No ifs about it actually. He actually wanted to cry, he hadn't cried since he was five years old.

It was only that girl that had distracted him that day. It should have been mind-numbingly boring; sitting around, eating and looking at the river. Nothing special. I am lying, Jun Pyo admitted. It had felt nice with her, it was the first time that summer he had felt carefree. Thank God, he never met her after. Well he wouldn't have recognised her anyway, she wasn't anything special.

Liar.

No matter, he was going to get stronger. He was molded to be the perfect Shinhwa heir. He will live up to all the expectations, hell even surpass them.

The weeks following the start of the school year did not start off well. Jun Pyo's anger and fear wouldn't subside. As a result he had a hair trigger of a temper. Every little slight brought on his wrath. The red card game he had started when he was a stupid 13 year old had re-emerged after so long with a vengeance. The whole school was in terror. Every time he felt guilt, he would get more furious. Something was wrong with him.

This time, the red card had been awarded to a lanky sixteen year old, who had done something to Jun Pyo. Only he couldn't remember and he was too embarrassed to stop the game. A few days after, the boy had tried to jump off the school building. What a weakling.

Jun Pyo couldn't sleep though, he felt a knot in his stomach every time he thought of the boy. His sister, the head of the school board, had covered up the resulting scandal as best she could. The boy's family got a settlement, some good Samaritan had gotten a scholarship and Jun Pyo was in therapy. A load of crock, that was. Just a way to scam people, since most of the sessions he stayed in stony silence. He still attended every session.

He was also made to stay in detention after school, brushing up on his studies. His grades had slid drastically to add insult to injury. His sister had laughed and called him predictable. That had chafed the most, more than the therapy and the detentions.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The hand of the clock was not moving at all. It must be broken.

Jun Pyo thought he should fix it, show off his school spirit and generosity. He still had thirty minutes left until the end of his detention. Woo Bin was listening to music in the corner, Yi Jung was texting his many paramours and Ji Hoo was doing something. Sleeping as always. They were so lucky. They were his best friends but sometimes he felt like strangling them. They had left him to suffer, no help with schoolwork at all. Grudgingly he put his head down and ignored his friends and the broken clock.

Walking down the quiet corridor, the four friends looked slightly disheveled. It had been a long day of school, it was almost 6 in the evening. Jun Pyo was walking with half closed eyes, ready to dive into bed.

He rounded the corner and ran into a girl. The girl looked up with blazing eyes and mouth open to admonish. It was her.

"I nearly fell you know"

Jun Pyo was wide awake now.

She blinked and smiled in recognition. "You are supposed to slow down before you turn", she continued, still smiling.

"What's your name?" He demanded. Real smooth, Jun Pyo.

"Geum Jan Di, what's yours?" Before he could reciprocate, Woo Bin interrupted. "Who's this?" Both Jan Di and Jun Pyo looked at him in annoyance. Woo Bin let out a bark of laughter, "Jun Pyo, introduce us"

"This is a girl I met during the summer, she's cool" Jun Pyo replied, looking back at Geum Jan Di.

Jan Di's smile had faded, "Jun Pyo, your name is Jun Pyo?" He nodded.

"As in F4 Gu Jun Pyo. The red card guy?" She was backing away as she spoke. "I need to go. I have a thing".

Jan Di turned and almost ran away, leaving Jun Pyo dumbfounded. Woo Bin and Yi Jung cracked up after a beat. Jun Pyo was not amused. Ji Hoo was looking at him very closely.

"Bro, why are you so red? She must be one cool girl!" Woo Bin chuckled. Jun Pyo punched his arm and dashed off after her.

He didn't see her again for a whole week. It's as if she had vanished. None of the other students on his class knew who she was. His sister wouldn't give him her contact details or even class schedule. Something about confidentiality.

Did she know about the red card thing? About the boy who had tried to ... jump. He felt that knot again.

Note to readers: What do you think of the story timeline? I hope it's clear. By the way should I use double quotation marks (") or singles ones (') when the characters are talking. Which ones are easier to read?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jan Di's life since the end of the school holidays had become a whirlwind. Never in her wildest imagination would she have guessed the events. All due to being on a delivery round during a rare teacher training day at her school.

She had happened to be delivering porridge to the prestigious private school, St. Mary's, in Hannam-dong. A former convent school set up by early missionaries to South Korea. It had survived Japanese occupation, the War and countless other historic upheavals. It was a legend among schools in Seoul, a private school for the richest of the rich. They were always on the top of the school rankings not just in Seoul but the whole country. St Mary's had the best curriculum, the best food, the best teachers, hell even the best toilets. There were a lot of rumours and mystery surrounding the institution but not much confirmed to be true.

That's why Jan Di had been shocked when she got to the school, even more shocked when security just let her in. The office seemed to be in disarray when she had arrived, and they hadn't even noticed when she, in her curiosity, went through to the school grounds.

The reason became apparent when she got to a huge crowd of students and staff looking up to the roof of the main building. There was a moving speck, they were all staring at. After some asking around and eavesdropping, turned out there was a male student about to jump and they were waiting for the emergency services. Some people were crying, staff had worried expressions and most students were scared. It got even more confusing when Jan Di kept hearing whispers of red cards and fours.

There were shouts and exclamations when the boy got closer to the edge of the roof. Just then, a group of boys announced they were going up and ran off inside the building. In the panicked crowd, the teachers tried to keep calm as some people started running to follow them. Jan Di at that time also joined in. Once up on the roof (surprisingly easy to get to), Jan Di happened upon a pandemonium.

Students in a semi-circle around the boy were shouting at the boy to stop. The outpouring of voices had merged into a cacophony. "Don't do it!" "We will help you" "Let's go to the police" "Your family will be sad"

"We are sorry" was the most common utterance.

No one dared to breach the semi-circle, all on the assumption that if they did, the boy might panic.

Jan Di felt something inside balloon and rise up. it was as if it was trying to get out. In her panic, she had tried to push it down but seeing the agitated state of the boy, it broke free. There was buzzing in her ears that was getting louder and louder.

Her legs carried her through the crowd. Gliding into the no man's land between the crowd and the lone boy.

The buzzing stopped, so did the crowd.

"What?" The boy breathed, caught off guard. Jan Di was in her neon orange shop uniform, emblazoned with the slogans, 'A Porridge for every Occasion!' and 'Satisfaction Guaranteed'. In Jan Di's opinion, porridge was thought of only when ill or cold. Even then, satisfaction was the best case scenario that never seemed to materialise in her workplace.

As everyone around her was mesmerised by the added insult of a cartoonish, smiling, steaming, bowl printed across her chest. Jan Di edged closer to the boy.

Before he could realise, she whispered, "Sorry about this" and tackled him to the ground.

Things sped up after that, other students held him down. The paramedics burst through a few seconds after. Jan Di felt her throat squeeze when she saw the tear-tracks on the boy being taken into the ambulance.

The rest of the day paled in comparison and Jan Di wandered around in a daze. She did not hang around after the boy was taken away. She left the porridge with the teacher who had taken her contact details, and left as fast as she could. She felt like sobbing every time the image of the crying boy flashed in her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

When she came back home after her shift, Jan Di sought counsel from her parents. Jan Di had got herself into a anxious mess, worried that she might have hurt the boy. Her mother and stepfather assured her it was the right thing to do.

The parental encouragement was destroyed when men with black suits and impassive faces; coldly commended her actions and strictly warned her not to divulge the day's events to anyone in the same breath.

However the newspapers inevitably caught wind of St Mary's bullying troubles, and with glee printed thinly veiled accusatory articles about the school administration that turns a blind eye to the immorality and violence of its privileged students. Jan Di and her family observed the media circus and citizen outrage with concern, as they were most worried about the disclosure of the commoner heroine who had lovingly saved the traumatised boy. She did wonder, in whose definition could love be attributed to forcibly tackling someone to the ground?

The biggest surprise to Jan Di came when the school ceremoniously awarded a full scholarship to the commoner heroine, a blatant attempt to pacify the press and the public. She hesitated for a split second, her public school education could not compare to years of world class teaching. Would she be able to bridge the gap? Most importantly she would be leaving her small group of friends in the girls' school she currently attended. She knew though that they wouldn't forsake her, especially Chu Ga Eul, her best friend. Ultimately, the potential opportunities of St. Mary's were too tempting to pass up. Her parents rejoiced when she came to the decision and excitedly started preparing for her first day.

Jan Di was constantly overwhelmed by the fast changes in her life after the fated delivery at St. Mary's. At times, she wished she had just waited for the paramedics, instead of tackling the boy. It was a selfish and cruel thought, which she quickly dispelled. In those moments, Jan Di felt guilt as she was reaping so many benefits when that poor boy must still be suffering. Worried about the mental state of the student, the school had resolved not to disclose his identity or his experience at school to ensure he (and the school's reputation) would recover in peace.

Therefore, Geum Jan Di attended her first day of school at St. Mary's, knowing next to nothing and very ill-prepared.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jan Di truly was a fish out of water once she entered St. Mary's. She was infamous among the student body. Some shyly thanked her for helping the boy, others watched her with ill-concealed disdain. Her plebeian identity and demeanor was difficult to overcome for the students who had only met her kind in service roles. How could she be an equal when they had been taught all their lives that their riches, reputation, family and achievements made them special? Most though were curious about her life and her family. They found the porridge shop to be the most fascinating. Why was she working for such a low wage at the shop? Why did she ride her bicycle for deliveries, couldn't she just ask someone to drive her or get a taxi?

As much as they saw her as an oddity, she also was fascinated by them. Some were children of famous celebrities and politicians. Others were heirs of huge companies. They could spend her parents' combined yearly income in one sitting and not bat an eyelid. They owned private islands and foreign resorts. One boy's family even owned a 100 metre long super yacht, that he absolutely hated spending his summers in. Jan Di enjoyed comparing lifestyles with her classmates, which she would duly relay back to her wide-eyed family and friends (obviously omitting her classmates' identities). Ga Eul would ask her non-stop questions during their shared shifts at the porridge shop and the boss would surreptitiously eavesdrop before dropping all pretense and joining in. Jan Di had a sweet spot for the boss, her mother's cousin, who tried his hardest at keeping his business open. His cooking was mediocre at best, but he had a sizeable amount of regulars who were endeared to his sincerity and generosity.

The first week and a half was fun for Jan Di, until she realised her knowledge of many subjects was greatly lacking. Her English-speaking skills were non-existent. On good days, she was just getting by in Korean language and history. Don't even mention science and maths. In almost every school period, she looked on wide-eyed at the teachers and inwardly wanted to tear at her hair. She began to stay later and later on after school to catch up and make use of the extensive school library.

On one such occasion, she had bumped into four incredibly tall and handsome students. The most striking was the man she had met during her summer. She hadn't forgotten his face or his voice. Many times she had thought of him and the memory of their time together fondly, especially during a particularly quiet shift at work. He had been a bright spot in her very monotonous summer, spent working, lazing around with family and friends, and working some more. She couldn't help her smile when she saw him, immediately fantasising that they would become fast friends.

Her hope was dashed when his friend called out his name, "Introduce us, Jun Pyo".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Gu Jun Pyo. Gu Jun Pyo. GU JUN PYO. His name was circling around her head as Jan Di walked away from him, well ran away. She was so disconcerted, she hurriedly left school without her schoolbag. When she came to, she texted her classmate, Oh Min Ji, who she had also abandoned to keep it safe and slowed her steps towards the bus stop.

He was the ring leader of F4, the instigator of the red card game. She still couldn't believe it. The day she had entered St. Mary's she had heard the whole sordid story surrounding the roof incident. Gu Jun Pyo was relentless in targeting the poor boy and had certainly pushed him to desperation. The students she had met had all told her the same details. Some with sadness and disbelief, the rare few with viciousness reveling in the drama. She had been disgusted the more she heard about the F4. These boys terrorised the school just for their enjoyment. It was their position of power and privilege that had protected them. Now she could put the faces to the actions, she felt sick. Scared too. How could she have so grossly misjudged a person? She had taken pity on him, she had empathised with his anger on that day. She had those same moments in her life where she wanted to scream and cry. Jan Di, reluctantly admitted to herself that she was mostly in awe of his beauty. That's why she had suggested the Han river. Her empathy could not have extended that much towards a stranger.

She hung her head down in shame and sighed audibly. The other people at the bus stand looked on curiously. Jan Di was in her own world, his name still circling around. On her way home in the bus, she still hadn't reached a conclusion. She couldn't reconcile the man she met briefly in the summer to the the person who could callously push someone to the brink. Even if he was the one and same, there was no satisfactory justification to his actions. Jan Di starved for adventure, had placed all her romanticised notions onto a angry and reticent man. She would not make that same mistake again.

By the time she got home, she had decided that she would not interact with him, she would avoid him just like other students in her class who had warned her. Her original plan at St. Mary's was to keep a low profile anyway. It was her last year of secondary education. Although she was the same age as him, Jan Di wasn't in any of the same classes as him or the rest of the F4. Thankfully.

That's it then. Jan Di announced to herself, just keep your head down and stay away.

Easier said than done.

Note to Readers: It's a bit slow but soon it will catch up. I was going to name the school 'Eitoku Academy', same as in the manga but decided to keep it simple. What do you think so far?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Once Jan Di decided on something, she would stick to it, come rain or shine. Some people might call her inflexible, but that's how she was. In this instance, she was entirely convinced of her resolution to avoid the F4, especially him. It was easy for a week. It helped that she was just an ordinary girl. She was in the low ability classes. The bus stop was at the back of the school, a bit further away to be honest, so she didn't need to go through the entrance. She had an average face, most people couldn't pinpoint her. Ga Eul would vehemently disagree, Jan Di smiled. Her best friend from kindergarten had proclaimed her to be her best doll.

Nonetheless, Jan Di smugly thought she was skillfully achieving her goal. Until, she met him at the bus stop in the morning. She had spotted him waiting for her, heart beating like a drum, she pretended not to notice and ignored him as she walked past. Except he fell into step with her. Ignore, ignore, she repeated to herself. She could feel him being confused when she didn't talk first. Again she pretended not to see him. "Hey, we didn't get to finish our conversation", Jun Pyo said tentatively. He was feeling her out, be strong Jan Di. She stayed silent.

Jun Pyo was annoyed, he had finally found her and she was ignoring him. She would not speak a word. Every morning he would meet her at the bus stop and walk her back at the end of the day.

Each day his sentences got longer and longer. He had tried small talk in the beginning to no avail. Now he was just telling her inane shit just to get a reaction. How far he had fallen to get a girl's attention. He would tell her about his day, what he ate, how annoying Woo Bin was being that day, and childhood stories. He had noticed from her posture and facial expressions, she was not impressed by his wealth or achievements. It was the stories of his routine, his friends' antics, his childhood and his trouble with schoolwork that got the biggest reaction. That is she would not be so stiff in her walking, her eyebrows would move a little, her eyes would blink. One time she had almost smiled. She didn't but he could tell since everything else in her body language had smiled. A ghost smile. That had been a good day.

He didn't know why he persevered with Jan Di. She was unremarkable, she had no wealth and no talent. He was being unfair, she was talented in stubbornness. She was pretty in the ordinary way, with the big clear eyes and soft lips. Ordinary in every way.

He wasn't stupid. He knew why she was ignoring him. It was the red card. He tried not to think so much of it or the guilt would consume him. Still she was a reminder of what he had done, so was the boy, and the other students he had bullied one way or another. Sometimes he felt so much, he thought he would drown. He was trying though, he was still going to his therapist, he was talking a bit to her now. Jun Pyo wasn't much of a talker but Jan Di had changed all that. Now it seemed he was a veritable chatterbox. Although, Yi Jung would point out that Jun Pyo had never been as reserved as he always thought himself to be.

At least his friends were enjoying themselves immensely. They would listen to his rants about Geum Jan Di, Woo Bin would make a pithy remark and then all three would dissolve in laughter. In the beginning they had observed him with Jan Di from a safe distance but he had driven them away. They then began to perch at a window facing the bus stop. All they needed was some popcorn, those bastards.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Jan Di was very unsettled. Had it been the right decision to freeze him out? She couldn't deny his responsibility in the bullying, but she should have asked him about it before deciding on a course of action. She was annoyed because she was so curious about him and the F4. His persistence didn't help matters. She did admire his sheer bullheadedness in talking to her everyday. It was flattering, Jan Di reluctantly admitted.

She had to ask Oh Min Ji about Gu Jun Pyo. It killed her since she was a direct person but she couldn't just go to the source. Min Ji had looked at her knowingly and demurred. Jun Pyo's behaviour had become common knowledge in school. Two camps had formed, one praised Jan Di for sticking to her guns and persistently ignoring him. Gu Jun Pyo had lost a lot of goodwill when he had restarted the red cards, although no one had said it to his face. The other camp couldn't understand why he would degrade himself to the level of a commoner and pursue her so openly. Again they would never say it to his face.

"All right, Min Ji. Tit for tat, you tell me what I wanna know, I will tell you my side" Jan Di confidently stated.

Min Jo's demeanor changed. She loosened her shoulders and brought her head closer to Jan Di. Her eyes brightened up. Jan Di wanted to laugh, she was so cute.

"Okay, you know why he's so revered. Shinhwa's the biggest company in Korea and one of the heavy hitters in Asia blah blah. That's why no one says shit. How could you when the only heir could threaten your livelihood in the future? Anyway, he's mostly okay. Stays to himself and his chosen few. Not really a polite guy, his glares could burn you but for the most part, he used to be fine. He changed this year though. Got really angry for no reason. Everything started suddenly. The red cards happened when he was 13 but then it wasn't as bad, he only targeted those that deserved it and there was a line. This time it was like he was bursting at the seams"

At this point, Min Ji had to pause for breath. It seemed like she was the one bursting to get all this out. Jan Di's mind was racing and she opened her mouth to reply.

Min Ji continued, "Even at 13 it was only for a bit, and we all found out his Grandad had cancer so he must have been acting out. Not really an excuse but it is what is. This time though there are some theories, he stopped his partying. Not much of a womaniser like Yi Jung and Woo Bin but now complete stop. Some think he was pent up and needed to let it all out. That's the popular one, especially now"

"What do you mean now?" Jan Di asked. Her curiosity was growing incrementally with Min Ji's words.

"Well he is obsessed with you"

"That doesn't mean that though, it's only because he is competitive and wants to win", Jan Di protested.

Min Ji smiled her knowing smirk. Jan Di wanted to kill her and told her so.

Min Ji laughed and continued with her spiel, "anyways, some are saying he's not the heir he's cracked up to be. Hasn't been for a long time. There's apparently a power struggle between his sister and him. The conspiracy theorists are saying it's a sign of the times and in the future the company may collapse. Some are saying to sell the stocks in Shinhwa now before it goes to shit. No one is listening to those crazies though."

Jan Di lost interest at this point, corporate dealings weren't her thing. She decided to intervene before Min Ji gave herself an aneurysm. "What about a simple reason, that he is a bad and cruel person?"

"Nah, he might be rude and stand-offish but he's never known to be cruel. Many people can vouch for that. That's why this is so surprising and continues to be"

Jan Di looked at her confused.

"He is single-minded in pursuing you. he's not had a girlfriend before y'know. Girls sure. Even so he would get bored quickly. He loves himself too much."

"Not this again" Jan Di rolled her eyes.

Min Ji then changed tacks and demanded her side of the bargain. She wanted to know what he said to her. Jan Di hesitated, it seemed too private to tell an outsider. She selfishly wanted to keep his words to herself.

Shaking her head, she said "He talks about boring stuff, his routine and his friends"

"That's not boring"

"I tune it out most of the time" Jan Di lied. Min Ji looked back at her unconvinced.

At that moment, a knock was heard on the door. After a second, a tall, svelte woman in a dark green sleeveless pencil dress walked in.

"Geum Jan Di, Oh Min Ji, how are you ladies?"

Both girls intimidated by the woman's haughty looks responded hesitantly.

"Can I steal you for a second, Geum Jan Di?"

Oh Min Ji looked at Jan Di with wide eyes but without a word slid out of the room. I bet she's gonna listen in from the other side, Jan Di thought darkly.

"You are probably right" the woman said to Jan Di with a smile.

Jan Di was intimidated even more.

"This is quite a simple discussion really. There's an opening in one of the advanced classes this term and we are offering it to you. It is the Korean History class, something you excel at it seems. The administration has noticed you have made great strides in your grades. Studying with others at a higher level may help you improve even more".

Jan Di was speechless, this made no sense. She had barely begun to claw back in her studies and now they had moved the mountain.

"Please think about it and let me know". The woman left before hearing a word from Jan Di.

Min Ji rushed back and grabbed Jan Di's hands, "Say yes! That class is no fun. It will be great if I have a friend there."

"I am not going to be at everyone's level though" Jan Di replied.

"So what? I will teach you" Min Ji said enthusiastically.

Jan Di after consulting with her current history teacher, decided to take up the offer. Her parents were pleased.

A week later it was the day of her new history class. Jan Di was nervous, Min Ji was chattering away at her side to distract her.

Her palm sweaty, she walked in the room, introduced herself to the teacher and found her seat, just behind Min Ji. She felt calmer now that she was sitting. Maybe it won't be too bad.

Just then the door happened and the bane of her life, Jun Pyo walked in. Jan Di was frozen stiff as he stared at her for a few seconds before lightly walking to his seat. Jan Di was furious. Was it all his doing? Why didn't Min Ji say anything? The whole lesson she stewed in silence, getting angrier and angrier. She couldn't concentrate on the teacher one bit.

Once the lesson ended she rushed out like lightning. She was shaking with anger. She stopped in her tracks, tightened her fists and turned around.

Marching up to the classroom door, she pushed through the departing students to Jun Pyo. Grabbed his arm and dragged him out.

She had dragged him all the way to the small corner classroom on the same floor. Not many people liked to come here. Some didn't even pass by its doors. It was said to be haunted and some had sworn they heard chalk on the board, and tables and chairs scraping against each other. Jun Pyo certainly did not want to mess around with that.

"Hey, Jan Di. This room is haunted. Let's not risk it" Jun Pyo nervously spoke.

She didn't seem to hear him, tightened her hold as she brought him in.

She faced him with a tight face and a shaking body. Jun Pyo nervously asked if she was okay?

"No, no I am not. Did you do this? Did you manipulate the school to make me join your class? I know you can be rude but you don't do this underhanded crap. Who even are you? ... Why are you so focused on me? You should...you should just stop"

Jan Di was breathing heavily, her shaking had slowed but her anger was palpable.

She's pretty scary, Jun Pyo thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

She was lost. Jan Di had spoken without realising. All she saw was red when she had seen him walk into the history class earlier and all rational thought had left. Why did his presence send her to the extreme? Now that the haze was clearing, she could see his befuddled expression. Why had she spoken? ... Had she lost to him?

Jun Pyo said gently, "Jan Di, I can't get involved in school decisions. I am a student. You got in on your own merits"

She landed heavily on a dusty table. Jun Pyo wanted to hug her, she looked so disoriented. He went and joined her at the next table. "I wish I could make decisions. First thing to go would be the uniforms, t-shirts and jeans for everyone."

Jan Di scoffed, "You are so annoying." "So are you", he retorted.

They both became quiet and looked around. White sheets were haphazardly covering furniture. There was a thick layer of dust everywhere, white like snow. Sunlight was creeping in through the moth-eaten curtains.

"This place gives me the heebie jeebies. Let's go and never come back", Jun Pyo shivered as he dusted himself off.

Jan Di still lost, softly said "Jun Pyo, I am still not talking to you."

"Yeah, do what you want. I will do what I want too." He replied.

Jan Di spotted Min Ji, once they left the room. She glared and Min Ji mimed begging with her hands. Jun Pyo smiled as he watched Jan Di rush off in a huff with her friend meekly trailing behind her. He felt like he could breath again.

"Sorry, Jan Di, really. I was being selfish, I just wanted you in my class. If you knew about him, you would have never joined" Min Ji pleaded. Jan Di had her back to her in the green near the sports ground.

"That's how rich people stay rich, you know. Being selfish" Min Ji joked. Jan Di was not impressed. "You aren't starting something between him and me are you?" She asked with suspicion.

Min Ji rolled her eyes, "The world doesn't revolve around you two. Honestly I just wanted a friend in class."

"Well, don't do it again", Jan Di was pacified. "Yes, Boss" Min Ji skipped along as they walked together to the school canteen for lunch.

"In the interest of new-found honesty between us, that lady in the green dress from before is Jun Pyo's sister. You should _really_ be worried about her intentions" Min Ji blurted out quickly.

Jan Di screeched, "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

Her friend was slowly backing away, "What can I say? I like the drama!"

Jan Di gave chase, screaming bloody murder.

Note to Readers: What do you think of the pacing? Should I increase the word count of each chapter? I am just going by what feels natural tbh.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Jun Pyo was on cloud seven, wait, nine. She had talked to him. Granted, most of her words were not positive but still she had looked at him and spoken to him. He couldn't stop smiling. Woo Bin was having a grand old time with his goofy smile.

She had called him rude and annoying though, Jun Pyo frowned. All three of his friends had cracked up when he had told them what she said to him. "That's true, anyone can see that a mile away" Yi Jung said, still chuckling.

His mood soared throughout the day, until his sister crashed it during dinner. She had looked over at him with a smirk and smoothly asked, "Did you like my present?"

At Jun Pyo's confused look, she explained, "You have been moping for weeks, and the staff have been whispering about the commoner and you. I couldn't just ignore it"

"You did that?", he exploded at her.

Gu Jun Hee's smile broadened, "Relax, I take my duties at the board seriously. We have to nurture our scholarship students, and Geum Jan Di was showing promise. It was already in the pipeline. I just steered it to the right direction"

Jun Pyo was glaring at her. His sister started cackling. "You are so cute, I missed you you know"

"I haven't gone anywhere", Jun Pyo could feel her arched look on him.

"I just want you to have fun, it gets more difficult as you grow older" His sister's eyes saddened. Jun Pyo felt uncomfortable, his cheerful sister had hardened after her estrangement from her husband. She had moved back home a year ago to the ire of her parents. He hadn't known what to say to her then, he still didn't. There was a big age gap between them, she was already thirty. She was a mother to him, but over recent years they had drifted apart.

She cleared her throat, "Not too much though." She paused. "Make sure it doesn't get back to our mother"

Jun Pyo's body tensed, he looked straight at her and said, "It won't go that far, Noona."

After dinner, Gu Jun Hee was being driven to her office in Gangnam HQ. She felt uneasy. Jun Pyo's words at dinner seemed an omen. Jun Hee had been brought up a businesswoman, through and through. Numbers and charts and patterns were most important. Jun Pyo's preoccupation with Geum Jan Di was an anomaly. A childhood flirtation, summer romance at best. It will fizzle out as quickly as it had sparked. Still, something was pricking at her.

No matter, she had something to rejoice. Jun Pyo was turning around. He was diligently attending his therapy and study sessions. He had even out of his own volition asked her to contact his past red card victims. Some of them still attending St. Mary's. She had arranged closed meetings between Jun Pyo, and the victims and their families. He had forbid her from entering, so she was forced to lurk around, pretending to do some work in the vicinity. Some meetings ended with relieved faces but others had tense participants emerging after hours. She still wavered whether this was the right decision, especially when Jun Pyo would be dejected for days after.

Jun Pyo was her baby. Jun Hee hadn't wanted a repeat of childhood neglect and coldness so when he was born, she had resolved to love him as much as she could. It was so easy, he was a beautiful baby. And a terrible toddler. Sometimes she would have rather stayed with friends after school, but he was hers and so she picked him up. She would play with him, help with homework, she hugged and kissed him, much to his chagrin. She stayed in the country, so she would never be far if anything were to happen. Jun Hee must have made many mistakes when raising him, she could never come close to the loving, nurturing role of a mother. But she had tried.

She regretted the few years they had drifted apart, her marriage had been a whirlwind affair. She had wanted to be selfish, to forge her own path away from family. That had turned out to be a disaster. Her desire to love and be loved had deceived her, she had enforced it on her and the poor guy. It had been a cliched business arrangement, they were similar in looks, money and achievements, it was a good match. She had wanted more and her husband couldn't provide it. Jun Hee had been so blind. She wasn't sure that she had learned anything from that union, but she was adamantly trying not to regret it.

Now Gu Jun Hee was back, and she was getting into more messes, sure her business duties were being fulfilled but she wasn't a roaring success either. Even her relationship with Jun Pyo was strained, he had become an angry boy, going through the motions. She was trying her best now.

Hopefully, one day it will be enough.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Jan Di's resolve to continue ignoring him didn't even last a week. He had said something stupid, like always, and she just told him to shut up. He had grinned and without missing a beat continued with his lame jokes. She had an inkling that he actually made the jokes up himself during his spare time. She didn't know whether to be impressed or disappointed. Sometimes they were quite funny.

Their bus routine continued on, but he left her alone during lunch and in after school study sessions. It seemed that Jun Pyo was struggling in his lessons. Jan Di felt for him, since she was in the same position. She was improving in humanities subjects, and had plateaued in the sciences. Min Ji helped her out a lot, Jan Di suspected that the quiet girl was a genius. She had also joined a foreign language support class, which was made up of other scholarship students. It was nice to talk to others who had similar upbringings, sometimes it was difficult to relate to what the privileged classmates talked about. She would miss a lot of references and felt out of loop most times, even with Min Ji.

Jun Pyo and Jan Di had fallen into a truce easily. They acted towards each other as if they had known each other for years. Sometimes they would talk non-stop, sometimes they were comfortably silent. He had very skillfully exchanged numbers, she had already saved his number when she realised. He was considerate though, mostly contacting her for important things. Jun Pyo would at times disappear for the whole school day, or sometimes he couldn't meet her in the mornings. Jan Di surmised that either it was for extensive study or business training. He would get suspiciously tense whenever she enquired though.

There was something hanging over their new, tentative friendship. It was the boy, Lee Min Ha. The one who had tried to jump. Jan Di didn't know how to approach this with Jun Pyo. She wanted to talk about the red card stuff. Jan Di had been surprised that she had held herself back, it opposed her direct personality. He brought out a lot of contradictory feelings in Jan Di. She enjoyed herself so much with him, that she feared the end of their friendship, even with knowing about the bullying. It had to be done, yet she hesitated.

Surprisingly, he took the first step. He told her to meet in an empty classroom after school, where she saw him pacing back and forth, with his curly hair in every direction. He looked cute and she greeted him with a smile. Jun Pyo stared at her for a while, not speaking.

Jan Di got worried that something bad had happened. Except he shouted "Red Card. I will tell you about that". He adjusted his tone sheepishly, "Sorry"

What followed was like word vomit, Jun Pyo was clearly nervous baring his flaws to Jan Di. He told her about his great idea at 13 of trying to hurt those that bullied others in school. Eye for an eye except the red cards turned into a witch hunt. So he stopped it because he got scared when it got out of hand.

"I think I just was angry and wanted to hurt people. I might have used the red cards as a mask" He whispered.

Jan Di softly asked, "Was it the same reason this time too?"

"Yeah, but this time I didn't care at all.

...

Jun Pyo avoided Jan Di. He didn't want to hear her say that it was finished between them. He had known telling her would kill any chance to be close to her. That's why he took so long to tell her. Her ignoring him was easier than her looks of disgust if she knew about him. He didn't want to see that. Ji Hoo encouraged him to talk to her one last time. He couldn't, the last talk had been difficult enough. He just had to bear with the consequences of his actions.

Jan Di was pissed with Jun Pyo, there was definitely more but he had shut her out. She couldn't even find him now. The F3 were no help, sidestepping her questions about Jun Pyo's whereabouts with jokes. She admired their loyalty, but she needed to see him.

A few days of the same, and Jan Di finally found a way out. She had booked an appointment with Gu Jun Hee, Jun Pyo's tall and beautiful sister. She could help Jan Di.

Director Gu was welcoming when she ushered her into the office, offering snacks and hot drinks. Before Jan Di could explain herself, Gu Jun Hee interjected.

"Did he tell you he's apologising to each of the people he had bullied? Quite an important piece of information, that. Although, most of the time it doesn't go well for him in these meetings. I want him to stop but he's quite strong" The director looked proud.

Jan Di felt happy and relieved for the first time since he had told her. "Will Jun Pyo let me see him?" Jan Di asked shyly, his sister reminded her of a lioness protecting her cubs.

"Would you like to come to my house?"

Was the director ignoring her request? Jan Di panicked.

"It will give me an excuse to leave work early", Gu Jun Hee winked.

Jan Di found herself being pulled into the unknown. In the car ride, she kept fidgeting, anxious that Director Gu will unleash her anger in a more private setting. Obviously, his sister loved Jun Pyo very much and Jan Di had treated him quite unfairly. She desperately wanted to bite her nails. Gu Jun Hee was all smiles and polite conversation. Jan Di couldn't keep up and stammered short inane responses.

They stopped at a large brown gate that blocked the house beyond. Jan Di did not notice the walk to the house or even the house itself. It had pillars and crescents, and was probably majestic. She was anticipating the immense tongue-lashing she was about to get from Director Gu.

She and Director Gu entered a comfortable living room, with a huge TV playing a movie, and snack wrappers littered on the coffee table. Gu Jun Pyo was splayed lazily on the sofa.

"Noona, did you buy me that chocolate I ..." Jun Pyo trailed off when he turned around, his whole being frozen.

"Jan Di!" he exclaimed in shock.

Note: This would be a perfect episode ending lol. This chapter was really difficult to write for some reason. I think I should change the story description because the story is veering off quite a bit from the drama plot line.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Jun Pyo was running around his bedroom, cleaning up his mess, swiping crumbs off his shirt and checking his breath. There was a knock at the door, and Jan Di's voice could be heard asking to come in.

One last look at the mirror, and Jun Pyo let her in. Jan Di looked at him expectantly.

"Oh right, please sit" He said awkwardly.

Jan Di was staring at him serenely before she said, "You are a dummy"

Jun Pyo sputtered immediately. "Hey, who are you calling a dummy?"

She laughed and everything felt right in the world. Jan Di asked about the meetings. Jun Pyo sheepishly explained.

"Why didn't you tell me that part?" Jan Di asked. He shrugged and said those meetings weren't a success.

Jan Di comforted him "At least you are trying"

They fell into a contemplative silence. Jan Di suddenly punched his arm. "Next time tell me everything"

Jun Pyo smirked and said her punch was weak. Jan Di glared back. "I am a black belt in Taekwondo, I just held myself back"

He gave her a tour of his house. Jan Di was amazed by Jun Pyo's surroundings. She had taken him for granted, she had thought of him as ordinary, her equal. His opulent house and belongings indicated otherwise. To say he was rich and powerful was an understatement. He was the 1% of the 1%. How could he just walk around the house so casually? She was too scared to touch anything, she didn't want to sully the place.

Jun Pyo was unapologetically the king of the domain here. His hair was artfully messy, his dark eyes lazily watched her reactions and he had a small smile on his face. Jan Di was in awe. She was experiencing Jun Pyo overload.

"Jun Pyo you are too rich for me, it's been nice knowing you" Jan Di joked, picked up her bag and pretended to leave.

He jumped across the room and quickly grabbed her waist with both hands to stop her.

Jan Di laughed, "That was fast".

"Don't joke about leaving" Jun Pyo was serious.

Jan Di gently got out of his hold, "I won't but I am serious about leaving your house though. I need to go to work soon"

Jun Pyo pacified, offered to drop her off.

His car was another source of amazement. Jan Di didn't know much about sports cars but this one was luxurious, sleek and incredibly impractical. The seats were comfortable though. Jun Pyo's driving was much more impressive, it was as if they were gliding on the tarmac. He looked confident and in control while handling the steering wheel and the gears.

Jan Di was so jealous, she secretly wished that he could teach her in the future so she could do the same.

Before leaving the car, Jun Pyo stopped her. "When can I come eat your famous porridge?"

She made a face, he will be disappointed.

"Come today if you like, it shouldn't be too busy now".

Jan Di's friend, and her boss kept sneaking glances at Jun Pyo. She had briefly introduced them to him. But they seemed apprehensive of Jun Pyo. Did he have something on his face?

Jan Di was ignoring him, well she was busy serving other customers. He just wanted her to look at him occasionally. He was concerned about her earlier joke. It was ridiculous, one could never be too rich. She was like a skittish deer though. He didn't want her to run from him.

Jan Di would not be happy with that description, he smiled to himself.

Finally, he was served his porridge.

"I am Jan Di's _best_ friend" Chu Ga Eul announced as she slid his bowl towards him. The girl was a little bit taller than Jan Di and had longer hair. She had narrowed her eyes when she had heard his name. Was his reputation that bad? What had Jan Di been telling her?

"That's good" Jun Pyo replied, bluntly. He was ready for this porridge.

She walked away in a huff.

In the kitchen, she told Jan Di of his rude retort. Her friend chuckled and said, "His bark is worse than his bite"

Jun Pyo left soon after, not before commandeering Jan Di out of the shop for a quick goodbye. When Jan Di came back, Ga Eul was bursting with indignation.

"I don't like the way he looks at you. He is not very nice either. He was rude to me and he didn't finish his porridge. Why are you friends with him?"

Jan Di smiled, "Ga Eul, no one finishes their porridge here. Weren't you the one who was most fascinated with the F4? He's quite sweet once you get to know him"

"Well I don't want to. His car is too loud, his clothes are too flashy, he looks like a wolf. He might have changed like you said but I am not convinced" Ga Eul interrupted.

Jan Di groaned and regretted telling her friend everything, she should have filtered some things out.

"He is interesting" their boss quietly observed.

Both girls turned around to stare incredulously. He reddened and mumbled that everyone was interesting in their own way and slunk in the kitchen.

Jun Pyo had not liked the porridge. How was that business open? Maybe they needed some pointers. He could hire an adviser for the owner.

It had been worth it because of Jan Di's goodbye. She had smiled at him and thanked him. He had seen her waving goodbye in his rear view mirror.

...

The next day, a Saturday. The F4 were playing video games in Ji Hoo's apartment. With neutral colours and minimalist decor, it could be mistaken as a monk's abode.

Jun Pyo suggested going to the shop. They were all bored anyways, he thought innocently. Before long all four of them squeezed into a narrow table. Jan Di had been surprised but not annoyed. Jun Pyo felt happy.

Ga Eul was unhappy, _he_ had come back and had brought his friends with him. She was worried they were going to take Jan Di away from her. They were so glamorous and interesting, Ga Eul couldn't even compare.

She kept her distance, watching them from afar.

Her eyes kept wandering to the pretty boy with the heart-shaped face and fashionable hairstyle. Jan Di had introduced him as So Yi Jung. "It's so unfair", she pathetically mumbled.

Jan Di had overheard when she was passing by and impulsively kissed Ga Eul on the cheek. "You are the only one for me", she whispered cheekily.

Ga Eul had a spring in her step. Jun Pyo frowned.

He again got Jan Di alone out of the shop, this time into the connecting alley.

"Hey why did you kiss her for? Also why did you call your boss Oppa? How did things change in one day?" Jun Pyo was frowning heavily.

Jan Di laughed, "He's my mother's cousin. She calls him Oppa so I picked up the habit. I only do it sometimes. It's not a big deal"

"It is to me. What about me? Shouldn't you call me Oppa?" He complained.

She shook her head, "We are the same age, dummy"

He retorted, "I am really clever, you just don't know, since you are the dummy"

They dissolved into an argument about who's the biggest dummy, slinging evidence of catch up classes and school detentions at each other.

Woo Bin swung his head out into the alley. "Hey, can you dummies resume this later? I got to get to the club"

"He's the worst" Both mumbled at the same time.

"Let's meet up tomorrow. We could do homework together" Jun Pyo suggested.

"Won't you be hungover from partying?" She asked, a little too casually in her ears.

Jun Pyo shrugged, missing her tone, "I am meeting with my sister, she's making me go to fancy restaurants all over town".

"You poor thing" Jan Di commiserated sarcastically. Jun Pyo nodded, again missing her tone.

They waved goodbye and promised to text each other.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Their weekends began to pass similar patterns. Jun Pyo would once in a while drop by during Jan Di's Saturday shift. The others didn't usually come, although Yi Jung tagged along more often than not. Maybe he liked the porridge, artist types can be unconventional.

Every Sunday, Jan Di and Jun Pyo would meet at a library or at his house, and they would study together. He begrudgingly admitted that she was diligent and if she had entered private education at a younger age she would have surpassed him.

Jan Di had told him to stop accompanying her to and from the bus stop. She had begun to feel uncomfortable with the attention she got in school. They saw much less of each other at school. She was sad about it. But she really didn't like the whispers and stares she received in school. It made their friendship seem sordid. She usually didn't care what others thought of her but she was worried about how they would treat Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo, she realised, was a little bit oblivious. He told lame jokes, he regularly mixed up common idioms, and he was quite sensitive. In short he was cute. She wanted to protect him.

He had nearly caused a public tantrum at the bus stop when she had told him to stop walking her. He just could not understand. He was pouting by the end of it. Jan Di then had to concede and promise a lunch with the F4 twice a week.

Of course, Jun Pyo had a private room in which he could study, eat, sleep and play games. It was for security for high risk students. A few politicians' kids also had the same setup. She had become properly acquainted with Jun Pyo's friends. Before it had been waves and nods in the corridor, not much more. This time she was exposed to their powerful personalities. Kim Woo Bin was the tallest, he had gelled back hair with shaved sides and broad shoulders. He was intimidating until he opened his mouth. Then all you could see was a cheeky scamp. Everything was a joke. He was love-able but immensely irritating.

So Yi Jung, the artist, was charming and had pretty boy looks. He showed a smooth sophisticated veneer that invited others in but only to a point. Jan Di suspected that he was controlling and hiding himself.

Ji Hoo was every inch a brooding hero. He had an old world beauty. His default was to observe everyone around him. He was quietest in the group, but his words were no less important. Although most of the time, he liked sleeping. All that intensity must get tiring.

Lunch with them was fun at first but all together they were an exhausting bunch. Jan Di regretted agreeing to two times a week. She needed back up and after the first lunch, she brought Min Ji along, who reverted back to her quiet ways. Jan Di hoped her confident self would come out soon.

...

One rainy Sunday, while studying Jun Pyo had quietly asked for advice. It was the first time he had done so. He had been distracted the whole afternoon, which Jan Di took advantage of. She had been feeling drowsy, lulled by the soft pitter-patter of rain.

Jun Pyo said out of the blue. "Lee Min Ha is left"

Sleepy Jan Di forced her eyes open. "Who? What?"

"That boy who had almost jumped. He's the only one left to apologise to" Jun Pyo explained quietly. "He won't see me. I don't want to hurt him even more, so I left him alone"

Jan Di asked, "What's changed, Jun Pyo?"

"I just feel guilty, that's all. I don't know what to do. Maybe you might know" He said, his tone unsure.

She replied that she would think about it.

Jun Pyo was waiting in his car, the rain relentless, beating down. The weather reflected his mood, grim.

Jan Di had come up with the idea of a letter to apologise to Lee Min Ha. It had been good except for the delivery aspect. They racked their brains before she decided that she would request a meeting, surely the boy would see his saviour. Jan Di had been excited, her hands squeezing his arm. He had not been so optimistic.

It took him a whole week writing the letter, agonising over every word, ripping up draft after draft. He had really messed up, a letter wasn't adequate atonement. Hell, words weren't enough. Yet he didn't have a better idea.

Jan Di had somehow got a meeting with the boy.

On the day, Jun Pyo felt despondent as he had given her the letter, wanting to snatch it back the minute it left his hands. Now he was tight-faced, watching the rain batter down the windscreen of his car. The view outside was grey.

"Why is she taking so long?", his throat was dry. His fingers drumming over his knee.

Sometime later, he saw a short slim figure engulfed in a dark raincoat waddling carefully to his car. He got out forgetting about the rain. He was running to Jan Di's side.

"You are getting wet" she screeched in warning. "Hurry, hurry"

Jun Pyo saw her rush to him and drag him back to his car.

When they were both in, he watched her impatient as she took off her raincoat, and wipe her wet face.

He couldn't speak.

Jan Di didn't look at him, "He didn't say much. I gave him the letter, told him it's from you and that there's no obligation to open it"

"You didn't say much, right, like I told you to" Jun Pyo asked quickly.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course not, I wouldn't pressure him like that, just said sorry on my behalf for pushing him down and wished him well, that's all"

"I gave him my number though, if he ever wants to call", she added.

Jun Pyo sat back and closed his eyes. Did he do the right thing?

He then felt cold fingers brushing his hair off his forehead.

He let her be, he felt drained.

"You did well", he heard her say softly.

Jun Pyo sighed.

He had dropped her home after, needing some time alone. Once he got home he slept for 14 hours, a fitful sleep, waking up in between several times.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Gu Jun Hee was rushing to a meeting at the Gangnam office. She hated the place, every time she entered, her heart would beat fast and her anxiety would soar. Probably because her mother and father were a floor away from her. She could never get comfortable. The school was a much happier place.

This meeting was with her mother, a rarity. They mostly contacted each other by email. They were in charge of different departments anyway, so their lines didn't cross frequently. At this point, she would only see her parents in the quarterly board meetings or at some social events. Jun Hee liked it that way.

She reached her mother's floor and announced her arrival to her secretary. Jun Hee was directed to wait. She had no idea what this meeting was about, everything at work was running smoothly, well as smooth as can be. What else could it be? Her love life? No, that had been laid to rest a year ago.

She was called in, none the wiser. Her mother looked up and indicated her to sit with a turn of her head.

Her mother calmly gazed straight at her, eyes travelling from head to toe. Once finished, she looked as if her daughter was found wanting. When Jun Hee was younger, she would feel disconcerted, as if she had committed a grievous sin. Her mother, Kang Hee Su, was a vice-president at Shinhwa. She had climbed her way up the ranks, an outsider married into the family. She was an admired figure, if one didn't get too close. Gu Jun Hee had seen her at her worst. That's why she kept a distance, and made sure her brother was spared.

"I will just get to the point. I am concerned about Gu Jun Pyo. He seems to be deviating from his duties", Kang Hee Su began.

Jun Hee narrowed her eyes, "What duties exactly?"

Her mother cleared her throat and pursed her lips. "He seems to be fraternising with unsavoury characters", she stated.

"Oh, I have no knowledge of this, security has cleared all persons in his social circle", Jun Hee replied with a sinking feeling.

Her mother again cleared her throat, it was more like a sound of indignation.

She opened a brown file and slowly placed on the desk photographs of Jun Pyo entering a small cafe with cartoon stickers and garish posters opining the powers of porridge. Jun Hee wanted to laugh. How ridiculous!

"I did not sanction any surveillance on Jun Pyo. He informs me of his movements everyday", she asserted strongly. I hope that woman notices the jab at her parenting skills, thought Jun Hee.

"This is not acceptable, this differs from his regular routine. How could you have not addressed this? Do you know any of these girls?" Kang Hee Su had not outwardly changed the tone, but the air had become tense around the two women.

With that question, she presented photographs of Jun Pyo with Geum Jan Di, Chu Ga Eul and Oh Min Ji. They were talking to each other. In one picture, he was being served by Jan Di. He was smiling at her. Shit, thought Jun Hee.

"Two of them are exemplary students at St. Mary's, another seems to be a mutual friend. I do not see the issue. Maybe, you could explain, Mother?" Jun Hee replied with an impassive face. She would not lose to her mother. She would keep her anger and fear in check, her composure perfect.

Her mother stared tightly, trying to see through her. It was her intimidation tactic she used with Shinhwa's competitors. Jun Hee had observed it, and been the receiving end of it many times.

"Since you seem to be ignorant, let me put it plainly", her mother's words were poisoned darts.

"Please do", Jun Hee interrupted.

"These girls are not appropriate. Two are from insignificant families and backgrounds, with some digging who knows what skeletons lies underneath? The other may be well-situated, but her father is incompetent and has left his position at VT industries in disgrace. She is inadequate. They all are"

She took a deep breath and collected the spread of photographs. "I have given you free reign with the responsibility of Jun Pyo, and you have been acceptable so far. However, this is a critical point in his development. You cannot afford to slip up like this. I am instructing you to take care of this matter in a timely manner."

Jun Hee was trembling internally, her fists clenched out of view, she would be not be dismissed without saying her piece. "Security has cleared them. Jun Pyo himself has vouched for them. I see no problem, I will not dictate over his decisions, he will learn from his mistakes and successes"

Her mother glared at her, finally she was showing some emotion. "This company has been built on success. He is the heir to Shinhwa. He is to act accordingly."

"What about the failed takeover last month? Is that a success or have the seniors at Shinhwa gone blind?" Jun Hee countered confidently.

Kang Hee Su, the impressive vice-president, winced and quickly schooled her face, "That was a calculated move."

Jun Hee sneered, "Why don't you stick to calculating some more and I will handle my affairs myself"

With that last word, she left without ceremony.

She walked out confidently, her head up. Her heels clicking through the office, the lobby and finally out of the building. She rounded the corner, entered her chauffeured car and sunk into her seat, head back.

Jun Hee had not handled that well, but she found she did not care. She felt proud that she hadn't played her mother's game, hiding behind a silken tongue and a calm face. Jun Hee had directly talked back and hadn't given in. Her mother was a hard, ruthless woman. It had taken a long time for Jun Hee to know that she won't change. She had tried her hardest during her younger years, looking up to her mother, trying to please her, waiting for her love. It was all for naught, and the pain of accepting it had been immense.

She had decided then that she would do whatever the hell she wanted, she would be happy. She had taken charge of Jun Pyo, and she had forged her own path in the company. Jun Hee was still learning how to be happy, there were mistakes and successes. She was proud of herself. She wanted that for Jun Pyo. Jun Hee wanted him to look at himself in the mirror and be happy in who he was. Her parents had tried to destroy that in her, but she had built herself up and she would be damned if she let them do that to Jun Pyo.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The season was turning, it was raining more often than not. Leaves were falling and the nights were lengthening. Jan Di liked this change, it was gloomy and dreary but for her it was comforting. The colder weather meant warmer clothes, rich food and a toasty home. This Sunday, Jun Pyo had cancelled their usual meetup and she was grateful for it. It would have been tedious; reviewing topics, and then testing each other. In between that, they would take their frustrations onto each other and bicker. Being at home was much better, why had she ever agreed to studying on Sundays? They were days of rest. Her six year old brother, Kang San, had been watching an animated movie with her but now was dozing off. She had her arm around his skinny body. Her mother and stepfather were in the kitchen preparing a late lunch. She was feeling content and lazy. Surrounded by the familiar sounds of the kitchen and the TV, she also fell asleep.

Unlike her, Jun Pyo was tense with worry. His sister was acting strange, she would frequently open her mouth to say something then wouldn't. She would scrunch her forehead in deep thought during dinner, not paying attention to him at all. He was waiting for her to let it out. It was inevitable. Living with someone was difficult, he thought to himself. He had gotten used to himself and his way when she had moved out for her marriage. Jun Pyo had missed her but he adapted to being alone. He had liked the independence. Now she was here again, he had to concede to her way, she was the elder after all. He had to care for her as she cared for him. Most times he fell short.

Right now he wanted to shake her so she would tell him what was bothering her. But he had to wait.

They were in the TV room, the same one Jan Di had entered. He was changing channel after channel, while his sister was looking through her documents.

"Shouldn't Jan Di be here by now?" his sister asked absently.

Jun Pyo looked away from the screen, "Nah, I cancelled it. Didn't feel like studying"

She looked up and nodded, "A break is good once in a while, but get back to it next week"

"Yes, mother" Jun Pyo saluted her lazily.

Jun Hee smiled to herself as she bought her attention back to her papers.

Jun Pyo watched her work, drumming his fingers on his knees.

After some time, he blurted out, "What about you? When will you take a break?"

She looked up in surprise before answering, "I do. Don't we eat out and go to plays all the time?"

Jun Pyo rolled his eyes, "That doesn't count". She was looking after him. It was still work.

"I find it relaxing" Jun Hee smiled as if she had heard his thoughts.

Jun Pyo wasn't satisfied, he wanted to argue further. It was time for lunch so he had to leave it for later.

Later in the evening, he had called Jan Di because he was bored. She had told him all about her lazy Sunday and the cute shenanigans of her brother. He could hear the happiness in her voice. He smiled. They talked a bit more before they hung up. During the call, his sister had knocked on his door and was curiously looking through his textbooks while he finished his call.

She sat down on his desk chair and swiveled around. He looked on amused, "What do you want?"

"Just missed you", she replied without a beat.

"Ugh" he grimaced

His sister laughed, "I remember when you were two and you would run to me, hug and kiss me all the time. The way you ran was so cute, like a duck"

"Stop, Noona". Jun Pyo protested. She had a huge grin on her face.

She looked away, "I am sorry I left. I should have taken you with me"

Jun Pyo was alarmed. "Noona you were newly married. Who would want a surly 14 yr old?"

"I regret it", she said softly "I hope you forgive me."

"Always" He replied adamantly.

She hugged him suddenly. Jun Pyo felt awkward and unsure but he patted her back.

"I am going to do right by you, okay", his sister said as she let him go. He nodded.

Note: Sorry it's been a while. I got really busy and really confused with the story as well. I have written a few scenarios but they weren't that great. I am back on track now, thankfully. The next chapters will be coming in a few days, just need to edit them. Thank you for the reviews as well. There will be lots of Jan Di Jun Pyo moments coming.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

All the gang were together on Saturday at the porridge shop. Oh Min Ji had finally been introduced to Ga Eul and was secretly happy to make another friend. Meeting Jan Di had been a lucky day indeed. Ga Eul was very sweet, innocent and feminine. She loved all things girly and was full of cute, bright actions. At first, Min Ji had wondered how Jan Di and Ga Eul clicked? Over time, she realised Ga Eul was just as fierce as Jan Di, she was just quieter about it.

Right now, Ga Eul's fierceness was nowhere to be seen. Yi Jung was asking her questions about her family and her school. She only answered in a few words, stammering and blushing all the way. It was very awkward. Interestingly, he was not deterred.

Min Ji was watching them amused. Woo Bin was smirking, occasionally they would both look at each other, silently acknowledging the fun they were having.

Jun Pyo had arrived later than the rest, he had sauntered in, nodded at everyone and walked into the kitchen.

"He acts as if he owns the place" Ga Eul murmured, she had scrunched her nose when she had seen him, as if she had smelled something bad.

Min Ji found her expressions quite fun. Ga Eul was an open book. Yi Jung seemed to agree as he brightly smiled at her.

Ga Eul unable to withstand his attention any further, blurted something inconsequential and left their table quickly.

Jun Pyo had disappeared into the kitchen for a while. Jan Di had to take over since the boss had an appointment to go to. The food was much improved. Occasionally they could hear indecipherable sounds of indignation coming out of the kitchen. Jun Pyo was annoying Jan Di.

"100, 000 won that she kicks him out in 10 minutes" Woo Bin leaned over and stated to the table. Min Ji rolled her eyes.

Unexpectedly Ji Hoo quietly asserted, "5 minutes". They shook their hands.

Exactly four minutes later, Jun Pyo came out glaring and landed heavily on an empty chair.

Woo Bin slid two crisp notes across to Ji Hoo, with sparkling eyes.

Jun Pyo was looking around in a sulk, oblivious to the exchange. He suddenly asked Min Ji, "Why are you here?"

She answered "Jan Di invited me personally". He grunted in answer.

He after a while looked her over, assessing her and then asked her, "Does she kiss you on the cheek?"

Min Ji smiled in affirmation. He narrowed his eyes and looked away in a sneer. Conversation over.

After serving a slew of customers, Jan Di and Ga Eul had some spare time. One was wrapping cutlery in napkins. The other was sticking cartoon labels on takeaway boxes.

Jun Pyo had his head down on the table, apparently sleeping next to Jan Di. His bad mood had immediately dissipated when she had sat next to him. Min Ji was playing on her games console. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo had left earlier. Yi Jung cleared his throat. No one looked his way. He did it again.

Jan Di nudged Jun Pyo awake.

"Our family's gallery is opening a new contemporary art wing. I am inviting you all to the launch party next weekend", Yi Jung announced.

No one answered. Yi Jung looked around annoyed. "It's a big deal you know"

Ga Eul said shyly, avoiding his eyes, "I have to ask my parents"

"Me too" added Jan Di.

Min Ji nodded along with the girls.

Yi Jung turned to Jun Pyo. He smirked, "I got to ask my sister"

Yi Jung promptly balled up his napkin and aimed it at his head, Jun Pyo laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

The three girls had gotten dressed at Min Ji's place on the night of the opening party. It was a sleek apartment, with expansive rooms, winding corridors and floor to ceiling windows. Jan Di kept forgetting she was 20 floors up, until she would glance out of the windows. It had a modern interior, but the copious family pictures and knickknacks gave a cozy vibe. Min Ji's jolly and generous parents had been ecstatic to meet the girls, eager to laden them with food and Min Ji's childhood stories. She had dragged the girls away, her face reddening. It was Jan Di's first time seeing her usually cool friend looking embarrassed.

They were all excited about the evening. Min Ji had graciously lent some dresses to Jan Di and Ga Eul. The girls had come early to get ready. They wanted to have fun and relax before heading off. Min Ji had mostly dark coloured dresses, they were understated yet sophisticated. Min Ji was very practical and her style reflected that. Jan Di found a forest green sleeveless pencil dress to her liking and Ga Eul somehow unearthed a white gossamer tea dress with a scooped neck. It was a little short for her, since Ga Eul was a few inches taller, and when Jan Di tried on her pick, the dress was too tight at the rear. "Perfect", said Min Ji with mischief in her eyes.

As the time to leave neared, Jan Di felt increasingly giddy. She was looking forward to how Jun Pyo would look. He was already incredibly handsome. She wasn't the only one, Ga Eul was fidgeting. She incessantly asked questions about how to act and what to expect. It was the first time they would attend a fancy event. Probably the last time too. Min Ji and her parents were very patient with them.

After Min Ji's dad had dropped them off, the girls were waiting for the boys at the lobby. Food and drinks were lavishly laid out and comfortable, velvet sofas dotted the room. Attendees were trickling in, every inch glamorous and cool. It was as if there was an impenetrable sheen around them. Jan Di picked at her dress, she had partly chosen it so she would blend in but now it looked too plain. Min Ji slapped her hand away and Jan Di sheepishly smiled at her.

Voices began to rise and the girls turned around to the source. The F4 had arrived. Causing a commotion as usual. People had flocked around them, exclaiming their welcome. Middle-aged men and women proudly pinched the boys' cheeks. Young women were laughing their greetings. Their male peers patted their backs and fondly smirked. Jan Di felt an urge to hide. She quickly manoeuvred the girls into the main hall, before they could be spotted. Interestingly, Min Ji and Ga Eul eagerly agreed.

Their popularity at school was one thing but here, it was unnerving.

The room they entered, was sparse with early attendants, eager for the art on the walls. Artists, journalists and art critics were flitting around, brows furrowed in full concentration. This was a world away from the glittering social life of the lobby. The girls made to walk around the room. Their high heels hollow and loud on the concrete floors.

"Let's just have fun", Ga Eul broke the silence, her shoulders back.

"Yeah, and eat lots" winked Min Ji.

With that resolution, the girls walked around trying to guess what the colours and shapes on the walls meant. Their interpretations got increasingly ridiculous. They had to muffle their giggles so not to disturb the others. At one huge painting of three Rorschach-like blobs of paint, they were twisting their heads every way when Gu Jun Hee surprised them. She hugged the girls and introduced herself to Ga Eul. She looked different, thought Jan Di. Lighter. At this point, the room was filling up.

Gu Jun Hee proudly introduced the girls to nearby people. "These are my brilliant students", she smiled brightly. She had brought their moods up, as she generously praised the girls. As they were listening to a bouncing art critic rave about the paintings, hands came over and squeezed the three girls together. Woo Bin was here. "Finally found my girls", he boomed.

"Ugh" Min Ji slipped out of his arms deftly. The other three boys came up behind. The F4 were blinding up close. Suited and hair coiffed perfectly, their beauty had skyrocketed. It was true what they say about a man in a suit. Men in this case. She had been rooted to the spot when she had seen Jun Pyo. His hair was pushed back and his black suit perfectly fit his body. She shouldn't be checking him out but she was. Jun Pyo looked like a handsome villain. His eyes looked darker than usual, the angles of his face were sharper and he walked as if he owned the room. Jan Di audibly sighed.

"She's not yours", Jun Pyo rolled his eyes. He pried Woo Bin's hand off Jan Di's shoulder. At his words, she jolted awake and elbowed him, "Jun Pyo, don't be rude."

Woo Bin stuck out his tongue.

The group happily talked and praised each other's outfits. Woo Bin teased the girls on how pretty they looked. Yi Jung was very helpful in explaining the art and the artists. Their gathering didn't last long. The boys were called to talk to other attendees. The girls also got separated somehow. Jan Di had been taken to a smaller connecting room, the art critic wanted to excitedly show the new trends in the art world.

It was a quieter space with a projected video playing in a loop. Jan Di was sitting on the hard bench, trying to decipher the images on the screen. The bespectacled man had adorably gushed about the piece but his fast words had eluded Jan Di. A woman was staring at her during his speech. She was a tall, patrician lady, who began to walk over to Jan Di. She looked like an empress, ready for her next conquest.

The woman swiftly dismissed her own partner and the art critic, so efficiently that Jan Di didn't even have a chance to say goodbye. She then sat next to Jan Di with a tight smile in greeting.

"Miss Jan Di, are you enjoying yourself?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Yes, Madam. You are..?" Jan Di trailed off.

"Gu Jun Pyo's mother" the lady announced.

At that, Jan Di stood up and bowed, "Nice to meet you."

The lady slowly looked her up and down then turned to the wall. Wow, she's intimidating, thought Jan Di. Tense minutes passed, both of them facing the screen, not really watching the video.

"You are getting mostly Bs in your school subjects. C in mathematics. Is that correct?" She asked.

Jan Di nodded confused.

"You work part-time at a relative's place of business. You live in a two room apartment, with your mother, father and brother", Jun Pyo's mother stated in a deceptively bland tone.

Jan Di nodded hesitantly. This was an interrogation. She opened her mouth to speak.

Jun Pyo's mother continued, "Stepfather, I should say. It seems your mother left your biological father. Domestic violence, was it?"

Jan Di started shaking. This lady was reducing her life into empty, derisive words.

"Your brother was born six months after the second wedding", Jun Pyo's mother gave a disapproving look.

Jan Di clenched her fists. "What's your point?", she asked with a tight face.

Red streaks flashed across their faces as the video played.

"What do you want with my son?" Jun Pyo's mother asked firmly. Her full attention directed onto Jan Di. The red flashes had turned to white.

Jan Di swallowed and slowly replied, "We are friends. It seems you are unfamiliar with that term"

Shit, Jan Di had let her anger out.

Unexpectedly, the woman smiled, "Maybe so. I would encourage you to distance yourself. This is all temporary anyway.'

Jan Di felt her anger rise up again, "If it is temporary, there's nothing to worry about."

"So you refuse to leave him", Jun Pyo's mother said, her voice raised an octave.

"You say it's temporary. I don't need to do anything" Jan Di asserted herself.

His mother frowned, "He's the heir of Shinhwa. He doesn't need a distraction"

"Then talk to him.", replied Jan Di. This was getting ridiculous.

She pursed her lips and pressed on, "You refuse to leave him."

Jan Di narrowed her eyes. "As I am _his_ distraction, it is up to him"

"You are impudent", Her eyes glared.

Jan Di clenched her fists, her nails biting into her palm. She breathed and blankly said, "Madam, you started the conversation."

"Dim-witted", came the answer.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" A panicked voice intruded.

Jun Hee rushed over, her heels clacking. Her mother stood up, glanced witheringly at her daughter and left without a word.

Jan Di and Jun Hee watched her walk away. Jan Di was in a daze. She realised Jun Hee was holding her hands, a worried expression on her face.

"I feel exhausted" Jan Di slumped over, her elbows on her knees.

"She does that to people" Jun hee said softly. She was worried, "What did she say?"

"She told me to leave him" Jan Di answered, her eyes unfocused.

Jun Hee sighed heavily, "I will sort it out. You were invited to have fun. I am sorry for this."

Jan Di sighed and hugged her suddenly.

It was at this moment that the girls joined them, excitedly talking about a celebrity they had seen.

Jan Di was extraordinarily able to restore her mood. The girls' happy chatter really helped. Woo Bin's teasing was greatly appreciated too. The talk with Jun Pyo's mother didn't leave her head. She felt light-headed, as if she had left her body.

...

Jun Pyo was being commandeered from one person to the next. His mood was getting blacker each time, although he was still polite and respectful.

He couldn't be sure but it felt like this situation was being manipulated. Any time he tried to break away to see Jan Di, he got pulled back to meet this executive and that CEO. He was left to only watch her from across the room, she was with the girls, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo. Yi Jung had succumbed to the same fate as Jun Pyo. After all it was the Seo family's big day.

After half an hour of mindless mingling , Jun Pyo decided he had enough. He wasn't CEO yet, he didn't need to network. He firmly gave his apologies and decidedly marched over to the group.

Jan Di was watching him walk over with wide eyes and an empty look on her face. He slung his arm over her shoulders. "I hate smooching with people"

She laughed and corrected him, "It's schmoozing".

"Whatever, I hate it. You are smiling. Are you having fun?" He asked in a lazy manner.

Jan Di looked around and took his arm away. "Yeah, it's good", she answered in distraction.

Jun Pyo narrowed his eyes, something was up.

"Let's eat, I am famished", declared Woo Bin.

The group converged onto the food and leisurely ate on the sofas in the lobby, away from the bustle of the night. Occasionally, the guys would introduce their peers to the girls. Well, Woo Bin did. Ji Hoo looked sleepy and just waved to people that passed by. Jun Pyo had enough of social niceties and only wanted to eat.

He was trying to make Jan Di look at him. She wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"Try this, Jan Di", he placed an hor d'ouevre onto her plate.

She had her head down, staring at the concrete floor. It's on, thought Jun Pyo.

He began to ply her with food. She was in her own world and would only nod and smile. Soon her plate carried a small mountain of food. Jun Pyo was carefully constructing the pile with chopsticks like it was Jenga. His game had attracted Ji Hoo's attention who was assisting him with unbridled focus.

Jun Pyo was biting his lips looking for space on the precarious plate when Jan Di suddenly grabbed his hand. "You are my friend, okay", she said, her eyes shining. Finally Jan Di had woken up from her stupor.

He held her hand and replied, "Same to you". They smiled wide at each other.

Jan Di turned her head and saw the food pile. "Hey, what did you do?". The two boys bowed their heads down as she began to lecture them about wasting food.

Jun Pyo still held her hand.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Jun Hee was feeling ruffled. The evening was supposed to be the same as countless others. Empty words, bland food, backhanded compliments and a whole lot of networking. The old song and dance. She knew how to work the room, she was an expert. It used to be fun before these evenings became part of her work duties. Now it was a chore.

She had become jaded in her old age.

Jun Hee hadn't counted on her mother to appear, though. Kang Hee Su unexpectedly didn't like the social gatherings. Jun Hee didn't know the exact reason but maybe her mother was simply tired of them. She was human after all. Her father usually attended instead.

Well, her mother had come in like a tornado and fulfilled her goal to badger Geum Jan Di. Afterwords, the poor girl looked so defeated.

For once, she wanted her mother to just chill out. Ha, imagine that, Jun Hee smirked to herself.

At the start of the evening, she had ensured the girls were safe from unsavoury words. She steered them towards the artsy intellectuals, away from the heirs and the executives who would wonder about the girls' origins and why they were with the F4. They were doing that now, staring and subtly voicing their disapproval, but at least from a distance. Jun Hee had worked hard to protect the girls.

Her mother had ruined all that.

Jun Pyo thankfully was sticking to Jan Di and supporting her. Jun Hee had seen her laugh and make faces at her brother. She couldn't be complacent, she had to find a way out of this mess. She was wracking her brain for a solution. Her forehead furrowed as she clutched her drink.

"You will get wrinkles", a deep voice drawled, breaking her solitude. She rolled her eyes.

"Leave me alone, Hyun Soo", she replied.

The man ignored her and stood closer to her. Kim Hyun Soo was a senior executive at VT industries, a longtime rival to Shinhwa. He was a lesser member of the VT family, a cousin. Not enough to be a chaebol heir. Regardless, he couldn't be underestimated. Hyun Soo was a tall lean figure. Every feature on his face was harsh, his nose and his eyes were sharp. He reminded Jun Hee of a snake. Although, when he smiled, his two dimples marred the whole impression. Right now, he was grinning at her like a fool. Ugh.

Jun Hee sighed, "What do you want?"

"Can't I just talk to you, you know just mess around?", he teased, he was being playful as always.

"Mess around with your girls. You are here to gloat about your takeover", she stated bluntly. Jun Hee was not in the mood.

He put his hands up in a mock surrender, "I come in peace"

"Anyways, this is out of work hours. I don't want to go on about my amazing achievement. I am tired of all the admiration", he sighed dramatically. His dimples reappeared. Jun Hee wanted to poke him.

Hyun Soo slung his arm around her. "You have been ignoring your old pal. You keep rejecting all my invitations to hang out. No parties make Jun Hee a dull girl"

She smoothly leaned out of his hold. "We were never friends. Your parties are not fun for me", she said shaking her head.

"Yeah, your version of fun is running after your teenage brother, cleaning up his mess. Tonight, I saw you even running after his friends", he accused irately.

"What's that got to do with you? I am happy looking after him", she stood her ground. Why was he angry? Her actions were none of his business.

He leaned in closer to her face. "Tell me, do you still change his diapers?", he asked softly.

God, he was such a bastard. Jun Hee stepped on his foot. Hard.

He jumped away and yelped in pain.

They had attracted attention. People around them chuckled knowingly. It was well known that the two rival families didn't get along. They were oil and water.

Jun Hee stuck out her tongue at the red faced Hyun Soo and walked away with a swing to her step.

...

The girls were quietly discussing how to leave. The party had lost its lustre, now they wanted a change in venue. Some smoothies in a cafe would do just the trick. They were suggesting different places and routes. Jan Di wanted to stretch herself out on some polyester seats. McDonald's sounded like heaven right now.

Woo Bin overheard them plotting their escape and joined in whispering his plan. Jan Di was giggling with the others. "Don't tell Yi Jung, okay?", Woo Bin said in a loud whisper.

"Don't tell me what?" Yi Jung demanded. He had approached the huddled group silently from behind.

"We are leaving to get smoothies", Ga Eul blurted out.

Everyone stared at her. She blushed.

"Okay, I am coming.", Yi Jung replied without missing a beat.

"It's your party, aren't you busy?", Ga Eul asked curiously.

His face darkened. He replied quietly, "I have done enough".

Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo joined them and readily agreed to their plan. They hadn't brought their cars to the party, Yi Jung had obviously rode with his family. Jun Pyo's sister had given the remaining a lift in her car. The boys were debating how to travel to their destination. Jan Di rolled her eyes and suggested public transportation.

The plan set in motion, they said goodbye to family members. Jun Hee got successive goodbye hugs from all her students and Ga Eul. They collected their jackets and headed out.

It was the best end to the night. Jan Di felt much better, now that she had left the party. The drama and glamour were a world away. They teased each other and took selfies during the bus journey. The smoothies were a welcome refreshment. Right now, they were lounging haphazardly in a quiet cafe. Jazz music softly lulled the group to a state of tranquility. Jun Pyo had complimented her when everyone was busy ordering earlier. He had called her beautiful. Jan Di had gently slapped him away, trying to mask her happiness.

She didn't want to think about his mother. She liked the way they were, it felt right. She wouldn't let anything change.

Note: I introduced a new side character. I won't be able to focus on all the F4 in this story, sorry. Yi Jung and Ga Eul only at this point. I have finally sorted out my story plot line. Tbh, before I was just making it up as I went along. Thanks for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Jan Di was restless. She hadn't been able to sleep properly during the weekend. Jun Pyo's mother's words were circling in her head. She had hated her in that moment, how dare she look down on her family? She didn't know about her sweet mother, her cute, annoying brother and her stepfather who loved with all his heart. They didn't have much, but they had each other.

She would not feel bad about her place in life. Jan Di and her mother had experienced some dark days but they had come out of it. Sometimes it seemed like so long ago, as if it had happened to someone else.

Why right did that woman have to make her life and her happiness seem worthless and pitiful? How could she so callously throw words around?

Often times she would feel a huge wave of guilt for talking back to Jun Pyo's mother at the gallery. She was her elder, on top of that she was Jun Pyo's mother. Jan Di had lost her cool, she should have just ignored her. Other times, she felt resentful, who would stay still if their family was being unfairly attacked?

Jan Di couldn't calm herself, she felt an itch. His mother's words were a warning. She just wasn't sure what that was.

Jun Pyo could sense her discomfort, she had caught him looking at her, eyebrows scrunched together, trying to figure something out. He was so cute then. She wanted to cry whenever he did that. Jan Di didn't want him to know what had happened. She had been rude to his mother, he might not take kindly to that.

Jun Hee had arranged a meeting first thing Monday morning.

"I will sort it out, don't worry. You just focus on your studies, it's your last year", Jun Hee assured.

Jan Di asked her if she should tell Jun Pyo. Jun Hee had paused and then hesitantly shook her head. "He will explode", she sighed.

Jun Hee urged Jan Di to call her if her mother approaches her again. Jun Hee had apologetically explained that her mother was a difficult woman. She had high standards for her children. "Not that you are low", Jun Hee had stumbled over her words.

Jan Di felt sorry for the Gu siblings. It had been an unsatisfactory meeting, both participants left exhausted.

...

The next day after school, the three girls met to eat some tteokbokki. The steam was wafting in their faces as they blew on the spicy rice cake.

They were discussing the events at the party. "Did you see how all the girls fawned over Yi Jung?", Ga Eul asked. "And all the F4?", she added hastily.

Min Ji and Jan Di smirked at each other.

"We are used to it, its a daily occurrence at the school", Min Ji explained.

"It's not annoying?" Ga Eul asked.

"It's normal, we just walk away when they crowd around and then meet them later. Jun Pyo always sulks when I leave him alone with the girls", Jan Di affectionately said.

Jan Di then told them what had happened with his mother and the meeting with his sister.

Ga Eul was outraged and confused at the same time.

"I don't get it though, it's not like you are marrying him", she argued.

Jan Di nodded.

"Yeah, we are just friends" she replied.

"Are you though?", Min Ji quietly murmured.

Jan Di blushed, "There is nothing between us"

Min Ji scoffed and continued, "That's a conversation for another day. Anyways, do you want me to explain it to you?"

The girls nodded eagerly, Min Ji's speeches were legendary.

"My family is rich but I am not in the upper echelons like Jun Pyo. But I have a basic understanding how the chaebol world works. If you guys were casually dating, there's no problem. A few months down the line, you inevitably break up, all good. But you are friends, that's not casual. It's unpredictable. You can predict a girl from the same class as your son. You can control her through her family and her money. But a girl not from that world, a poor girl. Sorry. That's a problem. That's why you are a threat."

"You have different values, different perceptions, everything is different. These dichotomous relationships are rare, but it happens. And they are not easily accepted", Min Ji trailed off. She looked as if she wanted to say more.

Jan Di and Ga Eul had their mouths open.

"I don't think you guys understand, even I don't understand so much. Just think, they have so much money and power. They do everything to protect all that" Min Ji concluded.

"All this because we are friends", Jan Di whispered.

Min Ji nodded.

Ga Eul looked confused. She was frowning.

Jan Di was thinking hard. Should she talk to Jun Pyo about this? Maybe he could reassure his mother that she wasn't a threat. No, Jun Hee was right, he would explode.

"What should I do?" She asked Min Ji.

"You are a teenager, you can't do much", she quickly replied. Jan Di rolled her eyes and bumped her shoulder.

Min Ji smiled and said, "That's a good thing. She will back off, don't worry".


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

It was another tedious day at school. Jan Di was determined to put the events of the weekend out of her mind. Jun Hee and Min Ji had told her not to worry, so she won't. Anyway, school was more important and Jan Di was certainly feeling the pressure. The winter exams were coming up and everyone was stressed. Teachers had gotten stricter, and homework had increased. Jan Di quickly became preoccupied with her schoolwork. Nothing had really changed between her and Jun Pyo. And she had heard not a sound from his mother, so she stayed optimistic.

F4 had entered the school canteen for the lunch period, they rarely ate there. It caused too much noise.

They queued up for their lunch. Aloof and effortlessly cool, Jan Di wondered how was it possible she was friends with them. Especially Jun Pyo. Around other people, the gap between them was so obvious. Min Ji had been right about the differences between people like Jun Pyo and people like her.

Jan Di felt strange, she didn't like these thoughts in her head. What did gaps and differences matter? We are all humans. Simple.

The boys finally joined them with their food.

"Not fair, how come you got more meat, Jun Pyo?", she blurted out.

He smirked in reply, as he sat across her.

Their lunch continued as usual, although with envious and resentful looks sent their way, particularly towards Jan Di and Min Ji. They had learned to filter out the glares and snide remarks since they had become friends with the F4. Jun Pyo and Woo Bin were loudly discussing a recent baseball game. Min Ji, Jan Di and Ji Hoo were testing each other for a class quiz.

Yi Jung was preoccupied, he seemed quieter since the launch party. Jun Pyo had told her over the phone that Yi Jung was being pressured by his family about his future. Poor guy!

Thinking about the future was stressful. She still didn't know what she would do.

Bellies full, they were walking out of the canteen. Jan Di was in a contemplative mood, she wasn't observing her surroundings.

She got pushed on her back. Her head jolted onto the back of Min Ji's head.

"Ah", Min Ji cried out.

Jan Di was rubbing her head. Tears gathered in her eyes.

"Jun Pyo, you demon! I have been looking all over for you", a sing-song voice cried out.

Jan Di opened her eyes and saw a girl hanging onto Jun Pyo's back, her limbs hugging him. A bright smile on her face.

Jun Pyo was smiling too.

"Monkey, when did you get here?", he asked.

He nudged her down. "I am older than you, watch how you talk to me" he jokingly chided.

The girl was grinning back at him.

They were oblivious to what was happening around, a small crowd was forming. Some students needed to leave the canteen. Others were curious.

Jan Di was still rubbing her forehead, dumbfounded.

Min Ji dragged her to the side of the corridor. Ji Hoo followed to check up on their heads.

"That's Ha Jae Kyung, a childhood friend. Of all of us actually. She's two years younger", he explained quietly.

"Jan Di, your head's so heavy", Min Ji whined.

"I should say the same about you", Jan Di retorted weakly. Her attention was on the newcomer. The girl was hugging the boys.

Jun Pyo introduced her to the girls. Ha Jae Kyung had an easy smile and twinkling eyes, as if she was ready for mischief. There was a fresh look about her. She was taller than Jan Di. She had light brown eyes and fair skin with pink cheeks. Jae Kyung was pretty.

"Your hair is long", Jun Pyo had remarked.

"And yours is as curly as ever", she had replied and playfully pulled on his curl.

They all had to go to classes soon after, so Jan Di hadn't been able to talk to her much.

...

She was feeling out of sorts. Not at all to do with the red bump on her forehead. She hadn't been able to conjure any emotions for the new girl. Nothing. No curiosity, no interest to know her further.

Min Ji hadn't known too much. Woo Bin had actually filled them in. She was a chaebol, her family was in food. She had been in a boarding school in Japan. They had moved to Tokyo to break into the Japanese market, which they did successfully. He didn't know why they had returned to Korea.

Min Ji ate it up, nodding along as if she was storing every detail into her brain. She should be a journalist, thought Jan Di absently.

The next day, Min Ji and Jan Di got to know Jae Kyung better. She was a cheerful, talkative sort of person. Jae Kyung easily fit into their group. She had known the F4 for years. Jan Di and Min Ji were the newcomers here. They would get lost often, when the others would reminisce about their childhoods or some long-forgotten in-joke.

It seemed that she had less in common with them than she had thought.

She felt this the most with Jun Pyo strangely. One time she had felt so shy with him, she had stammered her way through a conversation with him. It had been painful. Even he had looked confused.

It was also awkward with Jae Kyung. Jan Di was kind to her, but she didn't know what to talk about. Jae Kyung was a nice girl, always joking around. Maybe Jan Di just needed to get used to her presence.

"Nah, it's because you are jealous", Ga Eul bluntly said.

Jan Di had been explaining her trouble while they were preparing to open the porridge shop. It had been two weeks since the appearance of Jae Kyung.

"What? No!", Jan Di cried out.

Ga Eul nodded.

"No", repeated Jan Di, adamant.

Ga Eul smirked to herself.

"Why would I be jealous?" Jan Di demanded. Her hands clenched on her waist.

Her friend ignored her, as she unlocked the door and turned the closed sign over.

"Because she is replacing you", Ga Eul explained seriously when they were both at the till.

Jan Di was outraged, "No, that doesn't make sense".

Ga Eul softly continued, "They are occupied with her. So they have left you and Min Ji out"

"So Min Ji is jealous too" Jan Di said.

Ga Eul shook her head. "Not really, and neither am I. We don't have as strong connection as you do to the F4.", she continued.

Jan Di shook her head. I am not that insecure, she's just new. Jan Di reassured herself.

After the lunchtime rush, Jan Di walked up to Ga Eul. "Maybe I am not used to the change. I just need to try harder", she said resolutely.

Ga Eul gave her a thumbs up, her attention on the pile of dirty dishes.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

It was evening, the sky a midnight blue. Jan Di was wistfully gazing out the window, watching the blue darken. She was in the school library. A pile of notes, textbooks and worksheets were spread across the table. She was taking a break. She could feel a pounding in her head. What is she going to do? What is her future going to be?

Everyone around her had already made their minds up. It's good to be rich and powerful, everything is planned out for you, she thought bitterly. Jan Di felt like she was in quicksand, she was slowly sinking and she couldn't escape. Did she even want to escape?

Her grades were better but what to do with them, where to go. She sighed, her whole body folding in.

Jun Pyo was as usual napping next to her. Why was it that every time they were together, he wanted to sleep. Her presence couldn't be that dull! Jan Di was being bad-tempered, he was in a worse situation than her. He had virtually no days off, his extracurricular training had taken over his weekends. Jun Pyo was going to Shinhwa as an intern. He had no time to see her or anyone else. Bet, he didn't even have time to sleep properly.

She felt a touch on her cheek. Jun Pyo was softly poking her cheek, his head turned to her. She had been blankly staring at him. Jan Di blushed.

"Stop", she mouthed as she swatted his hand away.

"Let's go", he mouthed back.

They packed up their belongings. They were unusually quiet as they left the school grounds. "What's going on?", asked Jun Pyo as he waited with her at the bus stop.

Jan Di looked away, fiddling with her bus card. "Just tired. And stressed", she replied finally.

He sighed, "You and me both".

In the bus, Jan Di could finally let go, once she was out of his view. Her head dropped on her hands. What am I doing?, she asked herself. I am a coward. She couldn't bear seeing them together, jealousy would cut her up every time. Ga Eul was right. Jan Di had tried to ignore it but she couldn't warm up to Jae Kyung. To make it worse, the girl was amazing. She was fun and gregarious, an up for anything type of girl.

Jan Di had been able to have a long conversation about music with her. They both liked the same bands. She had patted herself on that. Although, she worried she had exhausted that topic. It was hard work talking to Jae Kyung. It didn't make sense. The girl was similar to Woo Bin. Jan Di had no problems hanging out with him, so why was it a chore with Jae Kyung?

Jan Di knew the reason behind the jealousy but she couldn't say it. Not even to herself. She didn't need the complication. Jun Pyo didn't need it. They had enough problems in their lives. She exhaled and closed her eyes.

...

During her shift at the weekend, Min Ji jumped on Jan Di. She was bouncing, her eyes big. Jan Di rolled her eyes, "What is it this time?". Min Ji always came to her with the best gossip, although it was all lost on her and Ga Eul since they didn't know who the people were and why they were important? Min Ji was never deterred, she would just bulldoze ahead.

She gathered Ga Eul from the kitchen. The two girls huddled around Min Ji. She was practically vibrating.

"You ready for this? This is important to all of us!", Min Ji announced. The other girls rolled their eyes at the same time. It was always important.

Min Ji said unperturbed, "You know Jae Kyung, the girl Jan Di doesn't like?". Jan Di opened her mouth to argue.

"Well, her family were asked to come back. They didn't decide for themselves", she continued. "Who asked them? You two must be wondering". They weren't.

"Shinhwa requested it. And do you know why?" She paused dramatically and leaned in.

"Jae Kyung and Jun Pyo are engaged!" Min Ji exclaimed.

Jan Di froze. It was like time had slowed down. She could see Ga Eul and Min Ji gesticulating and expressing their amazement. She was away, pushed out.

"Jan Di, what do you think?" Ga Eul asked.

She nodded and tried to smile. "Is it...is it true?", Jan Di stammered.

Min Ji stared at her and then whispered, "My mum found out from Jun Pyo's aunt. Sorry Jan Di". The excitement had faded.

"It's okay" Jan Di shook her head. "Maybe I could ask him"

Min Ji had deflated, reality catching up to her. This wasn't about some chaebol family she barely knew, it was about her friends. She had hurt Jan Di.


End file.
